


Ghost Town

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Ghost Town, Lee Hongbin - Freeform, M/M, On The Other Side, Vixx - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, jung taekwoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Hongbin is a soul that lives in the world of the dead.He decided he didn't want to move on. He plans to be a ghost forever and never be reborn...





	Ghost Town

It was a small town.

I mean, there were a lot of them, they just weren't big. The town where I lived, everyone called The Hole.

Pretty accurate, to be honest.

You can find souls of all kinds here. Like empty souls resembling transparent shells. These will never return to the world of the living. And they are super creepy. A poltergeists - everyone looks different but everyone was equally annoying.  
And ghosts like me. Full-size ones that need to wait before moving on. They called it a "second chance", but whatever. I don't like this place but my previous life sucked even more. At least here I don't need a money, I have plenty of time to do what I want.

I just needed to go for meeting three times a week, but it's not important now!

Ah yes I forgot to mention. My name is Hongbin and I'm a ghost. And this is a ghost town and the biggest hole you can imagine.

The word that I live here is a big metaphor. I died some time ago, but I don't remember how. The guards erase this memory as soon as our soul crosses the door of the underworld.  
Not that I'm complaining. What I remember is that my life sucked. Now, as a ghost, I don't have to worry about anything.

I have all eternity to complain and do what I like.  
No, really, the only thing I would love to change are these meetings. Three times a week. Everyone was sitting and talking about their thoughts. I usually didn't listen to anyone and I was deep in my own thoughts.  
I don't know what they expected from me, what should I do? Come back to life? To torment myself again in an annoying, ugly body? Do you know what's the best in being a ghost?

Lightness.

Your legs don't hurt, you don't get tired. You can sleep, but you don't have to. You can eat, but you don't have to. You are like some superhero with supernatural powers. You are free. You can control yourself on every level.  
And they want me to go back there? No. No way. I was there enough. It was nasty and I died prematurely. Fortunately.  
I wondered what it would be like to be a poltergeist. It must be fun. They knew the transition to the world of the living and were able to make a mess sometimes. They just knew how to have fun.

I once tried to get through with them to see what it was like. But the guards arrived too quickly. My supposed to be friends in crime escaped and I got punished. Constant penalty.  
Maybe this was the way to become a poltergeist? Maybe soon I will have so many red cards that they will finally give me a decree.

Anyway. It wasn't so great here, what I've said more than once. I mean, it's a hole. Deep, shitty hole. Better than life on earth, but it wasn't heaven (by the way, heaven it's a bullshit).  
So, it wasn't so great here because there were rules that couldn't be broken. And which I really had to stick to, because in my case the penalty would be sending me back to the world of the living and... they got me here, okay? I thought I broke the system, but none of that. They still had the advantage. Crap.

These rules were, among others, keeping away from the Obscurity. And I must admit. It was fucking creepy. There were various nightmares. And I had enough nightmares, so... Stay away from this district. Besides, all the suspicious guys are going there. Really... Shivers on your back granted. Once I went there in my rebellious curiosity and no one had to say anything.  
I came confident, ready to face the rules, like a boss. And there was a strange sound, something like a combination of hissing and scraping nails against a blackboard. I turned around in a second and never returned.

Nope.

If I respected anything here, this was the place.  
Another rule, which was a pain in the ass: meetings. Which I have already talked about. It's just that in a addition to my punishment, I had to act as a guardian for the young souls who had just arrived here.  
And I had to admit that as a punished person, forced brutally to social work, I found a source of entertainment in it. So I won anyway.

Being a guardian wasn't so tragic as long as the souls I dealt with were not boring. There were some, but with a few I had a lot of fun. Like Sanghyuk for example. It was the only soul I felt sorry for letting go. But the boy was ready, he wanted to try again. I can't blame him. I might meet him again any day. Here time ran differently. Sanghyuk might as well be here "tomorrow", though he has lived eighty years on earth.

In fact, there was no division between day and night.  
The sky, or rather the "sky" was steel-colored, slightly hazy, but rather bright.  
There really was no need for sleep, so there was no day or night. But if someone wanted or needed, he could do it. It was enough to cover the window.

Back to the souls I dealt with. Wonshik was also there. Here I must admit that I had a moment of weakness. I mean, he was a really great guy. He was so soft and gentle. We spent a lot of time together, but he was ready to move on too.

There was also Hakyeon, oof. Hakyeon was a sinful pleasure. And I really wanted him to stay. Because yes, sex was possible as well as the feeling of pleasure, and what Hakyeon did... I bet the Guardians were clutching their heads. But do I care? No. But Hakyeon finally moved on! They are all hopeless. Why do they want to go back there? Seriously, what is their purpose? Nonsense. I stay. And they will come back here again and I will make fun of them. They will remember me.

It's kinda interesting. How memory works. Let's take Jaehwan. I also looked after him. The most charming man I know. You couldn't resist him.  
If I had a brother, it would be Jaehwan.

But back to the topic:  
Jaehwan appeared alone in The Hole (usually herds come, but this time he was alone). He was lost, terrified and desperate. The heart was in pieces. And it was one of those moments when I liked my job. Because I saw him becoming happier day by day. To tell the truth, he was more crazy than me. His ideas were beyond imagination. And he was so loud. Fuck.  
Jaehwan was a troublemaker type, but he always got away with it. It was always me, but I didn't care. If Jaehwan was happy, nothing else mattered.  
And finally he was ready. I walked him all the way to the gate (I was disgusted with this place, but for Jaehwan I was ready to do it) and we said goodbye for a long time. I told him to take care. He will forget about it, but there may have been a feeling in him that will guide him well. The Guardians were so kind to me then, only once, they allowed me to see Jaehwan being born again. As he goes to kindergarten, school, and then becomes a famous musical actor. Damn his voice.

Because of that, a strange longing appeared in me. I wanted to go down and say congratulations to him. Of course, he would have no idea who I was. But when Jaehwan finished his cycle, he appeared in a group of souls. And he recognized me. I was angry that he returned so quickly, but I was glad that I had my friend back.

Souls remember each other, but only here. In The Hole. The soul has this memory shortly after being reborn in a new body, but then fades away to make room for new experiences.  
But when this soul returns here, it also remembers the time spent here. I once asked why this is so. Guardians replied that it was for reflection and comparison of other lives among themselves. What has been done better, what has not been done. And all this based on instinct, on a crumb of memories that we are not even aware of in life.  
There was once a story of a criminal who returned and became a priest. When he came here again, he couldn't shake himself for a long time. The most spectacular metamorphosis in history.

I was currently off, but once the Guardians called me and said that I need to take care of one of the souls again. Ugh, really, why don't they let me spend eternity alone? I could play games and eat all the time without any consequences, so they forced me to work as a nanny, so that I wouldn’t be too much comfortable? If they wanted to get rid of me, they did it wrong. Because they only confirmed me that I didn't want to come back to earth.  
But okay, that's fine. I went to the gate and waited for this unfortunate soul.

I recognized him right away, although I only saw his picture once. He was tall and long. He was a bit like the inflatable figures that stand next to gas stations and their hands move in all directions without any control.  
That was Jung Taekwoon.

And he spoke... so fucking quietly. He was muttering so quietly that I could hardly hear him. He was a bit annoying, actually.  
"Do you have any questions?" I asked when I was leading him to his temporary home. I saw his lips move but I didn't hear a word. "You said something? You know, maybe we are ghosts, but I can't read your mind. Speak louder."  
"How long will I be here?" he asked.  
I sighed.  
"It's up to you. You have to understand what was wrong in your previous life and what you need to change in the new one. You will not remember it, but you will have some instinct that will lead you in your new life. I also have a schedule for you."  
"Schedule?"  
"Yes. Classes you should attend." I handed him the card and he took it from me and began to look through it. "Something like therapeutic meetings. It is terribly boring and I hate sitting there, but I have no other choice." I sighed. "You don't either."  
"Have you been here long?"  
"Very. But I'm not going anywhere. Life has failed me. I won't go back there just to torment myself again."  
"Mh." he just grunted and went back to reading.

I showed him his place, I told him where I lived and that he would come if he needed anything.  
Honestly, I hoped that his morbid shyness would keep him from moving a step. Because I finally wanted to play on the console!  
Which wasn't given to me because I heard a knock some time later. For a moment I wanted to pretend that I was away, but the Guardians wouldn't leave me alone for the fact that I ignored me protege. So I opened it.  
He was so annoying. I don't know why, but his presence pissed me off. As I looked at him, his cat face, that naive smile and mouth that blew a little when he spoke. He was sitting on my couch, wearing a checked shirt, pouring out his woes. I swam away, remembering Hakyeon, and wondered when he would be back. I missed those spicy moments spent with him.

"...can't go there? Hongbin? Hongbin?"  
I blinked. Ah yes. Taekwoon.  
I sighed.  
"What?"  
"I asked if you couldn't go there."  
"Where?"  
Taekwoon was silent a moment.  
"Into this dark district. It is marked on the map."  
"Ah, this. Yes. You can't. They wouldn't let you in anyway. I was once at the gate and I left myself. The sounds are not encouraging. This is a place for damned souls. You are too pure to get there."  
"Hm, I was just curious. And who are those who move the streets and don't react to the presence of others? They are transparent and a bit scary."  
"They don't look very good, but they are harmless. They are specters. People whose souls have lost themselves. They will be like that forever. They can't move on."  
"That's so sad."  
"They don't think, they don't feel. They just exist. I think they don't care, really. You'll learn more at first-year classes." I chuckled. "I will lead you and wait for you. I have already listened to my own. I don't have to go again. Anyway, I have my own schedule."  
"And who are you really to me?"  
"Well... a guide. You are a new student at school, and I show you the campus." I laughed again.

"I think you like this place, right?"  
"It's terrible, but better than living on earth. There is no money here, so you don't have to work hard to pay rent. There is no hunger or need for sleep, but you can eat and sleep if you want. You can have sex, flirt, even fall in love... Though it's the last thing I would like to. I prefer to play games."  
"I understand." he nodded. "You said I won't remember anything when I come back again. But I remember my life now... I don't know how I died, but I don't know if I want to know it."  
"Yes, the memory game is very interesting here."  
"It means?"  
"Now you remember your life, when you are reborn, you forget about everything, but you will have some kind of instinct. It will lead you through your new life. And then you will come back here and you will remember everything again. To compare what you managed to improve, and what else do you have to work with."

"And so is it for all eternity?"  
"Well... Hm. I'm not sure if there is a retirement home for souls that they lived so much that they no longer have to be reborn. However, hm..." I thought about it because it was very suspicious.  
"What happened?"  
"It is possible that there is such a place. Souls who no longer need to be reborn, who can spend eternity alone." I leaned towards Taekwoon. "It seems to me that someone once mentioned it, I think they meant this place, saying Paradise. I was thinking they are overreacting. But you know, Guardians keeps this information very carefully. Especially from me."  
"Why?"  
I sat up straight and closed my eyes, sighing heavily. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"I think they are afraid that I would try to break in."  
"What why?"  
"Because I don't want to move on. I want to spend eternity as a ghost in this Hole. If I got to Paradise, they would have no control over me. Oh, I didn't think about it. Why are they still busy with me?"  
"Hongbin... Don't you think it's wrong? After all, you should be revived. If your life was bad, reborn and keep trying."  
"No." I said stubbornly. "I don't want to. I prefer to become a poltergeist. Maybe I can, we'll see. But for now, we're stuck together."

Taekwoon didn't seem to be comforted that I had this attitude. He cared more about me than himself. He was very boring. But in his defense I must say that he was also funny... Funny when he was tormented. There could be no better time than Hyuk's return. When I saw him at the gate, I was delighted.

"You are here again!"  
"Yes, it's me." Sanghyuk replied.  
"And what?"  
"Eh, I have to report. So-so. I mean, better than before, but I still have a lot of work to do. And you?"  
"I didn't move at all." I grinned. "And I have a new protege." I showed up at Taekwoon.  
"Hi." Hyuk waved and Taekwoon waved.  
"When you're done with your report, come at my place. We have to talk. I missed you."  
"Okay, okay. See you later."  
He disappeared in the crowd.

"Sanghyuk is back, wonderful. This Hole took on colors right away."  
Taekwoon was very confused, but Hyuk's return meant a lot of fun. Later, my friend understood that Taekwoon was the perfect person to bully and we did it in turns. And I had to admit, I was much softer. Sanghyuk had no mercy, especially since Taekwoon began to be more open, even sometimes he laughed and was... charming.  
Uh, disgusting!  
But my own paradise didn't last long, because Hyuk passed the test and was ready to continue.

"Why are you going now?! Why so fast?!"  
"Hongbin, that's what this is about. To learn and keep trying until you reach full happiness."  
"Nonsense."  
Sanghyuk laughed.  
"Do what you think, but I would advise you to try. I would like to meet you down there."  
"We won't even remember each other. We can be reborn in completely different parts of the world! I don't want to. I'll wait for you here. Maybe Jaehwan and Hakyeon will come too?" I began to wonder. "They're gone for a long time now. And Wonshik."  
"I think I met Hakyeon... But I'm not sure."  
"Yes?"  
"Hmm... He was reborn as my wife."  
I snorted. And then I started laughing wildly.

"Well, never mind... It's time for me." Sanghyuk waved and disappeared.  
Taekwoon stood silent and saw him biting his lower lip. I rolled my eyes.  
"What bites you?" it sounded a little ironic since he was literally chewing his lower lip. But he was too busy with his thoughts anyway to react.  
"Is it possible? To be reborn as a different sex?"  
"Of course it is. As soon as you get through the gate, you become asexual. As far as you can call it. Neutral. But when it comes to Hakyeon, I can imagine him perfectly as a wife." I laughed again.  
The time spent with Taekwoon wasn't very interesting, but it wasn't that horrible as I was afraid. In fact, I liked him. He was the type who wasn't a saint either. He liked to provoke and then pretend that nothing had happened. So I decided that it was time to teach him a lesson. Especially since he was making progress and will be ready any time soon.  
And so from word to word, the atmosphere between us thickened. Taekwoon felt more comfortable and sometimes sat leaning on my shoulder. He didn't look back, I was in his bed listening to his moans. Okay, I have to admit that he had something in him. Something that made me feel really good. I lost myself at the very end and just wanted to feel pleasure. I forgot that I had other plans.

And when Taekwoon fell asleep, I realized that I was getting too attached. This is a state that I didn't want to repeat. And it happened to me once with Hakyeon. I didn't feel well.  
That's why I got up and left Taekwoon alone.  
But I took his fucking checkered shirt as a reward.  
And I walked in it all the time until he realized it and tried to get it back, but none of that. I didn't intend to give it to him that easily.  
"You have to take it yourself." I said wanting to see how he would react.  
He came to my apartment and kissed me crazy without a word until I wanted to laugh. What stupidity. It was just kissing, and yet... and yet...

The shirt disappeared when I opened my eyes again. I didn't feel well. Here we go again. It's a feeling of emptiness and dizziness. It's like having the flu. Taekwoon tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to sink into this horrible feeling. It was pulling me down and I wanted to give in.

I really didn't feel well.

But Taekwoon finally did it.  
"What do you want? You have a test tomorrow, you should prepare yourself." I said annoyed that he was here.  
"Hongbin, you should also take this test!"  
"Me? No. I mean, I will go, but as usual, I will do everything to fail that stupid test. I will stay here."  
"You can't!"  
"Why is that? Because you say so?"  
"You didn't listen to what they say at these meetings, right? You don't know. If you knew, you wouldn't wait so long."  
"What do you mean? I feel bad, leave me alone."  
"No." he grabbed my hand. "You have to go to the test, Hongbin, and you have to pass it. If you stay here longer... It won't end well."  
"I've been here hundreds of earthly years and somehow nothing bad has happened to me yet..."  
"Listen to me finally!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"If you stay here, you will become a phantom. An empty ghost wandering aimlessly. They are souls who couldn't move further, so they lose their life spark. Hongbin... do you want to be like that?"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked in a whisper, I didn't want to believe him, but I... I think I knew that for a long time.  
"Why would I lie? I don't want to hurt you. You are my friend, I love you Hongbin... Please, go and pass this test. Move on."  
"To suffer again in a new life?"  
"It won't be that bad. Maybe we can meet?" he smiled. A soft, gentle smile.

I shook my head. No, it couldn't be true. How was I supposed to get back to being alive if I spent so much time here? I looked at my hands. I had the impression that I was disappearing. That my skin becomes almost transparent.  
I swallowed. I felt a strange thrill.  
"Everything will be fine you'll see." he was still talking. That calm, quiet voice.

Fear is our greatest enemy.  
Fear can block us and prevent us from doing anything.  
And I understood that I was very afraid. I met so many souls, I saw so many things, I thought I found a way to exist, but still... It wasn't what I needed.  
I needed to meet Taekwoon who changed my heart in this strange way. And although I felt bad, I knew what was right.  
"I don't want to disappear." I whispered. "I don't want to become a phantom."  
"Of course you don't want to." Taekwoon grabbed my hand. "That's why we'll go together, pass the test and go through the door together. And who knows, maybe we'll meet in our new life."  
"I would like to remember you. I would like to know you and know that this is you."  
Taekwoon shrugged.  
"You said it that instinct will lead us. A crumb of memories that we won't be aware of. If we see each other, we will know."

I went with him for this test. Will I really be able to do that? Really pass this test? Of course I was ready. I've been here quite a long time. And the questions are not difficult. It was enough to be honest, and I have never been honest. Until now. Will I really be able to do it...

Taekwoon kept my hand all the time.  
He was close all the time.  
He was my guardian now and I expected nothing else.

I just wanted him to be next to me and protect me. As long as he could.  
I didn't feel better when I took the test. I sat alone in a room that was filled with light fog. This fog gave me a feeling of peace and security, but I cried.  
I cried because, while writing, I realized that I wanted very simple things, but I was afraid for all this time.

_I want to know how to love and be loved._   
_I want to be a good man._   
_I want to be able to help._   
_I want to know what it's like to be happy._   
_I don't want to be lonely._

Did I really need something more?  
What does man really need to find himself in this huge world full of unknown destiny?

This time, my answers were honest and I passed the test. I left the room, Taekwoon was waiting for me. He smiled.

And now I am here in this place. I needed that memory to make sure, that I didn't miss anything.  
"Ready?" Taekwoon asks.  
"I don't know." I answer.  
"You can do it. The passage is right next to us. I'll follow you right away." he speaks, but suddenly I feel fear.  
"No, I can't!" I'm stepping back  
"Hongbin..."  
I can't hear anything more. I run. I run forward, closing my eyes. I'm afraid. I don't know what to do. This is too strong. On my way I pass phantoms. I felt a void fill me and I would be like them any moment. An empty shell. No emotions, no memories. Maybe it's better this way?  
I'm still running. I passed one of the dark streets. I came to the wrong place. There are many evil souls here waiting to be sent to the Obscurity. They surround me.  
I see their white eyes. I feel the darkness devour me. Where are the Guardians? Will I disappear here? Will I cease to exist? I close my eyes. I don't want to see this.  
"Hongbin!" I hear. "Hongbin!" the voice is close and suddenly I feel warm and strong arms that hold me. The guards pull away evil souls, but I only see Taekwoon's shiny eyes. Full of love and compassion.  
"I want to remember you." I say tremble.  
"It can't be done, but I think we'll meet. Come on." he helps me up. Holding my hand tightly, he leads me back to the door. "It's normal that you're scared. There's nothing wrong with it. The unknown awaits you. But look." he points up. The sky is dark and starry. I see luminous streaks.  
"I've never seen it before." I speak.  
"They are the souls of those who sleep. They can't go afterlife world, but they can travel. Some can do it consciously, others can't... Dreams are something that nobody can fully explain. When I felt insecure and I didn't want to to bother you... I sat and looked at these dreaming people for a long time. And that gave me consolation. Because you know, we can meet in dreams. I'm sure of that. "  
"I've been here so long and I didn't pay attention to it. But I'm still scared."  
"That's good. If you're scared, it means you're ready. You can do it, I know it. See you on the other side."  
We are standing in front of a white door. One step and everything will start from the beginning. But I had no choice. Because more than life, I was afraid to go on forever without thoughts or feelings..  
I grab the door handle and open them.

I feel a warm light on my face.

After a while it's dark but I feel safe. I hear noise, but it calms me down.  
It's like coming home where you haven't been many, many years.

* * *

Hongbin was already late. He glanced at his watch and stamped his foot while the green light was still off. A little more, and he will be even more late. And today he had a lot to do at work. He could cross the street. No car drove anyway. The road was empty.  
Where is that damn green light?  
Finally he took a step and heard the squeal of tires. He stood, petrified, and looked toward the car. A man came out from inside. His face was terrified too.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "Hello? Sir?"  
"N-no. I got out on the road..."  
"But you had the green light, I didn't stop in time. Are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yes, yes!! I ... I'm fine. I'm a little shaky, that's all."  
And then Hongbin looked at him. He looked into his eyes and they both froze.  
"Do... do I know you from somewhere?" the man asks.  
"I don't think so, but... you also seem familiar to me."  
"Jung Taekwoon." the man gave Hongbin a hand.  
"Lee Hongbin."  
"Coffee?"  
"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> It was a random thought ^^  
I wanted something funnier than Doll Maker from last year. I hope you will like it and you will find your way :)  
See you on the other side!


End file.
